


嘉磊/情网恢恢

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 嘉磊 伪骨科 私设如山 禁止上升鉴婊达人嘉（划掉） VS 白痴美人磊（划掉）Bgm：《Red》——Taylor Swift
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	嘉磊/情网恢恢

不留情面地打断董事会上陷入循环的推诿甩锅，焉栩嘉沉着脸一副山雨欲来的表情。沉默许久后最终揉了揉眉心，冷声道：“我是来听结果的，不是来听你们争辩的。没有确切方案的话这种会议以后就不要喊我参加了。”

说完焉栩嘉大步走出会议室。换做平时的话他还是有兴趣看某些无能之辈狗咬狗的，但是今天他有很重要的事情。

回到自己的办公室随手打开某直播，前不久刚被评为全球30位30岁以下最具影响力的华人建筑大师赵磊正在接受平台的直播采访。

和记忆中无差的漂亮脸庞出现在屏幕上，头发比以前更长了一些被随意拢起在脑后绑了个小揪揪，不够长的依然散落在额前，更称他如今艺术家的身份。身形还是一如既往地瘦削，焉栩嘉简直怀疑是不是自己以前真欺负他欺负厉害了导致他怎么都不上肉。脸上的笑容都像经过精准计算一样弯起完美的弧度，引得女主持时不时地看着他出神发呆。

就算赵磊进了建筑圈却依然逃不脱“白月光”的名号，以前他是德高全体女生的白月光，现在是建筑圈白月光。焉栩嘉盯着弹幕上的“白月光”苦笑，要不是赵磊不告而别一走就是五年，或许焉栩嘉至今也无法意识到或者说也不愿意承认他也是自己心中的白月光。

白月光都是狐狸精。

问完公式般的流程性问题，女主持突然话锋一转。

“赵先生，方便问您一些私人问题吗？”

赵磊依然带着和煦的微笑，做了个请的手势。

焉栩嘉皱了皱眉，这么多年了赵磊还是没有长进。原本以为他都取得现在的成就了应该不至于还是和以前一样看不懂别人的小把戏，可是这么显而易见的套路赵磊依然栽了进去。

赵磊，女主持的私心如此昭然，你怎么就看不明白呢？

采访依然在继续。

“这边有人在弹幕里问赵先生，您觉得初恋是什么？”

焉栩嘉和赵磊同步愣了一下。

“是撕扯、挣扎与占有。”赵磊回答。

焉栩嘉心跳漏了一拍。所以，即使自己和他从来都没人开口确认关系，赵磊还是给了自己一个初恋的名分。

女主持尴尬地笑笑，“看来赵先生的初恋很与众不同啊，那您觉得初恋中的遗憾是什么？”

赵磊想了一下，缓缓开口，“遗憾的是，那些占有与爱情无关。”

主持人听完答案配合地掩面唏嘘，很快又极职业地总结道：“从上面两个问题的答案我们知道了赵先生有过刻骨铭心的初恋，但是呢，结果并不好。所以赵先生目前是单身吗？”

赵磊一副才反应过来自己被套话了的样子，无奈地笑着摇头，“居然套我话~那这个问题我就不回答了。”

关了电视，焉栩嘉内心五味杂陈。短短两句话，赵磊既给了自己名分，又判了自己死刑。一句与爱情无关，轻而易举地就将自己来不及宣之于口的爱意定罪判刑。

今日陌生的，是过去交换过体温的某某。

19年前，焉栩嘉五岁。某个下午焉父将赵磊带回了家，并告诉焉栩嘉以后赵磊就是他哥哥，让他们好好相处。小小的焉栩嘉有些不懂，明明别人的哥哥都是和自己一个姓的，为什么自己的哥哥却不跟自己一个姓呢？

可是这些都不妨碍焉栩嘉对赵磊的天然好感，半躲在焉父后面的赵磊探着身子对焉栩嘉投来探究的目光似乎在努力分辨是敌是友。那时候的焉栩嘉还是个肉乎乎的小团子，大眼睛会发光一样，对人一笑对方的心就化了。

赵磊破天荒地没有反感一个人的自来熟，在焉栩嘉喊了他之后他怯怯地应了一声，然后回了焉栩嘉一个微笑。彼时的焉栩嘉如果有写日记的习惯，那天的记录应该是，【今天天气很好，我有了一个漂亮哥哥。】

不知道别人的哥哥是不是也这样好看，反正焉栩嘉觉得自己的哥哥太好看了。他笑的时候总是眯起眼睛，原本就明亮的眸子就更加熠熠生辉，两颗小小的泪痣也无比生动。唇红齿白、眼波流转大概就是用来形容赵磊的。只是那时候小小的焉栩嘉还没有这样的词汇量，只单纯地觉得哥哥好看。好看到让他收起了让哥哥帮自己打架的心思，这样好看的人是应该被保护起来的。

不同于焉栩嘉的顽劣，赵磊天生就是别人家的孩子。小小年纪就成熟稳重，学习好，懂礼貌，多才多艺。这副乖巧的样子很快就讨得了焉家上上下下的欢心，就连一开始对于焉父收养赵磊这件事稍有异议的焉母也接受了赵磊，真心待他好起来。

赵磊能在直播中承认焉栩嘉是他初恋，一定是觉得焉栩嘉不会看这个直播吧。赵磊什么都好，就是在感情这件事上永远慢半拍，看不透别人的小把戏也分不清真心或假意。赵磊何尝不是焉栩嘉的初恋呢，不止是初恋，还有初吻，焉栩嘉太多太多的第一次都是跟赵磊绑在一起的。

尽管小小的焉栩嘉对自己多了一个漂亮哥哥很是满意，但是对于赵磊分走了爸爸妈妈的疼爱这件事他还是有所芥蒂的。赵磊被焉栩嘉缠着玩了一个暑假，临近开学不得不窝在房间里补作业。天生就怕热的他即使对着转个不停的风扇也还是热得整张脸红扑扑的，像熟透了的水蜜桃。

焉栩嘉突然想咬人，谁让赵磊抢走爸爸妈妈的，咬他一下就当报复了吧。赵磊被盯了半天，心里疑惑便打算转过头问焉栩嘉是不是有事。

于是焉栩嘉准确无误得咬上了赵磊的嘴唇。

软的，甜的。

自从焉栩嘉上了幼儿园就开始反抗和大人们玩儿亲亲这种表示亲昵的行为了，但是和赵磊亲亲的感觉似乎还不错，但又和记忆中与大人们的亲亲不太一样。焉栩嘉还来不及细想，赵磊就像受惊的小鹿一样慌乱地退了回去，脸比之前更红了。

“哥哥，你脸红什么？”焉栩嘉手托着腮帮子问赵磊。

“没什么。”赵磊努力把注意力集中在暑假作业上。

“哥哥，你耳朵也红了。”

赵磊聚神失败，妥协地放下笔转过身语重心长地教导焉栩嘉，“嘉嘉，你已经大了，不能这样乱亲人了。”

焉栩嘉想说自己是想咬人的，可以看赵磊认真的样子就起了捉弄赵磊的心思。

“为什么啊？我也亲过爸爸妈妈啊。”

“这不一样的。”

“有什么不一样？”

“我是哥哥，而且我们都大了。这种行为太过亲密了。”

“我喜欢哥哥就是想跟哥哥亲近啊，而且我都还没上小学呢。”

“反正就是不可以。”赵磊见说不通便开始拿起自己哥哥的身份总结道。

“喔~知道了。不过哥哥你好甜啊！”

赵磊没再继续搭话转过去继续写作业，过了会儿不由自主舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

明明没有甜味啊。

晚上睡觉的时候焉栩嘉又悄悄跑到赵磊房间，在被赶回去之前快速上床躺好。

“哥哥，晚上一个人睡觉害怕。”焉栩嘉每次的理由千篇一律，从来没想过要去动脑筋换一个。赵磊想告诉焉栩嘉都要上小学了该一个人睡了，但是对上对方无辜的双眸后还是一如既往心软了。

“睡吧。”赵磊无奈地闭上了眼睛。

躺在赵磊旁边的小团子似乎以为赵磊睡着了，小心翼翼地凑了过去。赵磊感觉到焉栩嘉的靠近紧张地屏住呼吸，结果焉栩嘉只是印着赵磊嘴唇轻轻亲了上去，赵磊狂跳的心突然安稳下来，稍稍放松了自己抓紧了床单的手，闭着眼睛继续装睡。

“哥哥是藏了什么糖吗，好甜啊…”

想到自己和赵磊青涩懵懂的初吻，焉栩嘉不由得弯起嘴角。

跟赵磊一起上了小学之后焉栩嘉才意识到原来两年的年龄差这么大，他才刚刚够着小学的门槛，而赵磊已经在学校小有名气了。

九岁的赵磊身高快逼近六年级的男生，又生得白白净净。小学第一天焉栩嘉就见识到了赵磊在学校的高人气。他的桌上堆满了各种早餐，性格温和不会拒绝的赵磊对着早餐发愁，这是焉栩嘉第一次意识到赵磊在某些事上完全是白痴。

人小鬼大的焉栩嘉直接拿着那些早餐就地派发，派发前还象征性地询问赵磊，“哥哥，学校提供早餐吗？怎么都堆在你这里，我帮你发了吧~”

不等赵磊回应焉栩嘉已经发的差不多了。

开学不到一个星期焉栩嘉就凭着自己引人注目的占有欲让关注赵磊的人都知道了他有一个弟弟，下课就来找他，不上课不走的那种。

隔了两个年级的距离是从走廊这头到走廊那头，有时候也是楼上楼下，因为黏赵磊，焉栩嘉在这段时远时近的距离里来回奔走乐此不疲。

如果有人问焉栩嘉，二十余年的人生里哪段时光最美好，他一定会回答是小学。小学的前四年他和赵磊在一栋教学楼，后两年也不过是小学部到初中部的距离。最主要的是，那时候他对赵磊的感情还停留在弟弟对哥哥的单纯膜拜阶段。

小时候的焉栩嘉还不懂得，越是美好的时光越容易催生偏执的欲望。

赵磊上初中后，焉栩嘉还是和他一起上下学，路上开始有越来越多的女生同赵磊打招呼，赵磊都微笑着一一回应。自小就看着赵磊身边被莺莺燕燕围绕的焉栩嘉练就了一身火眼金睛的本领，怎么看那些女生都是盘丝洞的女妖怪，无一不对他的哥哥抱着非分之想。所以焉栩嘉总是臭着脸跟着赵磊，如果有人敢再近一步他一定会瞪过去。

美术课上老师在教大家画人像，焉栩嘉在画纸上涂涂画画，最后终于勾勒出赵磊的样子再小心翼翼地点上他最喜欢的那两颗小泪痣。

同桌小虎在看了焉栩嘉的画后问：“嘉哥，你是不是太黏你哥了啊？”

焉栩嘉不明就里：“那是因为你没有哥哥。”

晚上焉栩嘉照常溜进赵磊房间钻进赵磊怀里睡觉。赵磊在生活上已经精致起来，个人特色越来越鲜明。他喜欢在房间点香薰灯，熏得久了赵磊也被入了味儿，焉栩嘉只有闻着赵磊身上淡淡的清冷木质香味才能安然入睡。

平凡普通的兄弟情到底是从什么时候变质的呢？焉栩嘉背靠着沙发仔细回想起来。

应该是初一的生物课上，老师在讲台上说着懵懂的青春期。说到女孩子到了发育阶段时，班里男生全都拿书半遮着脸盯着班花或者盯着自己心仪的女孩子意味深明地笑，焉栩嘉合上了书只觉得无趣。眼神扫向窗外时，却看到了在篮球场上正在上体育课的赵磊。

十五岁的赵磊已经一米八了，打篮球起身跳跃衣摆就跟着掀起来露出一截冷白的腰肢，焉栩嘉抿着的嘴角也随之飞舞起来。哨声吹响，赵磊那队胜利，焉栩嘉愉悦的心情却因为一哄而上抢着给赵磊递水的女生败了干净。

焉栩嘉咬着下唇思考，都初三了，这个学校的语数外老师为什么不占体育课啊？

生物课的老师已经讲到了躁动的青春期里朦胧的喜欢，不少同学听着听着便所有所思地红着脸低下了头。坐前桌的小虎手肘撞了撞焉栩嘉的桌子，“嘉哥，你有喜欢的人吗？”

“你有病吧？什么喜欢不喜欢的。”焉栩嘉心情不好自然没好气。

小虎顺着焉栩嘉的目光向外看了看，然后点了点头自说自话。“也是，这么多年我觉得你就喜欢你哥？”

“你说什么呢？我当然喜欢我哥。你不喜欢你家人吗？”焉栩嘉说着从后面狠狠踢了小虎屁股一脚。

“磊哥那么好，没人不喜欢磊哥。”小虎看着被人群包围的赵磊总结道，于是屁股挨了更狠的一脚。

焉栩嘉对赵磊的感情就是从那个时候开始变质的。

喜欢上自己的哥哥绝对不是什么近水楼台先得月的好事，至少对焉栩嘉来说不是。接受自己喜欢赵磊这件事比焉栩嘉想象中要难很多，比做不完的作业难，比要应付的各种考试难，比帮赵磊解决前仆后继的女生还难。

“赵磊，你是不是很喜欢被追捧的感觉？”焉栩嘉机械式地把不知道什么时候出现在赵磊书包里的粉色信封和礼物丢掉。自从他发现自己可能真的喜欢上赵磊的时候起他就没再叫过哥哥了，赵磊倒也不介意。

“什么意思？”赵磊接过被焉栩嘉清理后的书包，不明就里。

“你有喜欢的人吗？”

“啥？”赵磊越来越搞不懂焉栩嘉的脑回路。

“算了！”焉栩嘉只觉得心里烦躁，明明赵磊比自己大为什么在感情上却迟迟没有开窍的迹象。焉栩嘉拿起桌上自己的书包回了自己房间，把门关得震天响。

办公桌上的手机毫无预警地响了起来，焉栩嘉看了眼来电人按了接通。

“一分钟，有话快说有屁快放，心情正不好呢。”

那头的小虎笑出声来，“我一猜就是！看磊哥直播了吧，话说磊哥也真是的。回来了落地才告诉我，我们晚上攢了一局，来不来？”

“赵磊联系你了？”

“对啊，磊哥没联系你吗？我看直播还以为刚回来你俩就吵架了呢。”

“我倒是想吵，他肯给我机会才行。”

“话说你俩到底发生了什么？我记得高中前不都好好的嘛，无非是你暗恋磊哥他不知道罢了。”

是的，赵磊不知道。不知道焉栩嘉隐秘的喜欢在黑暗的沼泽里挣扎了多久；不知道焉栩嘉为什么开始躲着他甚至开始针对他；赵磊更不知道即使焉栩嘉意识到自己喜欢他，但是面对第一次春/梦对象是赵磊这个事实时还是感到震惊和害怕。

羞耻感和背德感不停拉扯着焉栩嘉，他没办法控制自己更没办法狠心远离，那些煎熬赵磊从来不知道，他只把焉栩嘉的反常归为青春期的叛逆。具体表现为焉栩嘉生活上、学习上都一团糟。房间永远乱得不成样子，成绩也一塌糊涂，赵磊矜矜业业跟着他收拾房间、补习功课好些年，焉栩嘉却并不买账。

“男生的房间乱一点不是很正常吗？赵磊，你总是收拾得一尘不染的累不累啊。有谁规定必须成绩好吗？人都是有缺点的，你干嘛什么都要完美无瑕啊？”

赵磊并不计较焉栩嘉的谬论，反而递给焉栩嘉一根棒棒糖让他闭嘴。

焉栩嘉很想辩解他早就不是小孩子了，很想让赵磊知道他眼里的小孩子对他抱有的是怎样不齿的肖想。但开口却变成了，“给我剥好。”

赵磊叹气笑笑，把糖剥好了塞焉栩嘉嘴里，顺便戳了下焉栩嘉鼓起的脸颊，“怎么一直长不大。”

算了，长不大就长不大吧。赵磊自带净化功能，他太过纯粹，让心怀鬼胎的焉栩嘉更显不堪。

焉栩嘉中考前夕赵磊一边忙着自己繁重的高中学业，一边天天给焉栩嘉补习到很晚。

“嘉嘉，努力一点好不好？这样我们还能上一所高中。”

“那也只能同校一年。”焉栩嘉丧气地想，就像他追不上赵磊的年级和身高一样，他也追不上赵磊本人的。随便谁都看起来比自己有机会，弟弟真是个困人的身份。

“那你就不想跟我同校了？”赵磊语气有些低落。

又来，这种情况焉栩嘉根本无法反抗。“别总觉得我傻好不好，能考上的。”

赵磊笑着要摸焉栩嘉脑袋，被他灵活地躲了过去。

补完课焉栩嘉困得分不清东南西北直接睡在了赵磊房间，他已经很久没睡得像这晚这么踏实了。睡得太香的结果就是要面对晨/勃的尴尬，焉栩嘉一觉醒来赵磊被他侧躺着圈在怀里，身下某处正精神焕发地抵在赵磊身后。来不及撤离赵磊就转过身来，焉栩嘉紧张地看着他，生怕从赵磊的脸上看出一丝厌嫌。

可赵磊转过来后只是温柔地看着他笑，晨曦一般。然后伸手揉揉焉栩嘉的头发，开口道：“小家伙终于长大了啊。”

“嘉哥，你在听吗？你跟磊哥后来发生了什么，怎么突然就剑拔弩张了。”话筒里传来小虎八卦的声音。

焉栩嘉手握了握拳，笑了笑。“发生了太多，三言两语说不清。”

成功考上赵磊所在的高中后两人的关系也没什么实质性进展，倒是赵磊身边的姑娘段位更高阶，不再是那种一看就心怀不轨目的明确的小白了。刚进高中没多久焉栩嘉就耳闻了校园情侣模范的佳话，男主角是赵磊。

据说女方从高一就喜欢赵磊，一直默默陪在他身边，最近赵磊终于为之感动这才终成眷属。这份初升高的贺礼把焉栩嘉砸的晕头转向，但他却没有去跟赵磊求证的勇气。如果可以，他想问问赵磊，是不是陪伴得够久就可以，那陪伴他最久的人难道不是自己吗？或许焉栩嘉也该像电视剧里那样把那些晦涩隐秘的心思写成厚厚的日记遗落在赵磊那里，把秘密在赵磊面前摊牌，看他会因此感动心软还是犯恶心寒。

焉栩嘉偷偷去看过传说中的女孩，他很想挑出来点什么却发现对方漂亮大方，有着和赵磊一样的温柔模样。这个结果并不让焉栩嘉意外，毕竟追过赵磊的女孩子那么多他虽然不开窍但眼光还是好的。

应该要祝赵磊幸福再祝自己早日忘怀的，但焉栩嘉心里就是有什么梗着、堵着、压着，让他不甘心。

所以一家人一起吃饭的时候焉栩嘉故意说，“哥，听说你谈恋爱了？嫂子还挺好看的，你们准备考同一所大学吗？”

焉父焉母虽然对赵磊一直无二般，但是焉父对赵磊的要求一直很严格，比对焉栩嘉严格许多。焉父听了焉栩嘉的话立马冷了脸。

“嘉嘉说的是真的？”焉父放下筷子质问赵磊。

赵磊眼色复杂地看了一眼焉栩嘉，回答：“不是。”

焉栩嘉听了在心里嗤笑。狗屁校园佳话，都扛不住家长的一问，爱情什么的果然太脆弱了。

“希望你把心思放在学业上，明天我会联系学校给你调班。”焉父一锤定音。

焉栩嘉沉浸在棒打鸳鸯的快感中，丝毫没有破坏赵磊早恋的愧疚感，连晚饭都跟着多吃了两碗。

弄砸了赵磊的校园佳话只是其一，但真正让两人关系坠入冰窖的事情发生高二。此时赵磊已经成了本地最高学府的大学生，每次焉栩嘉放假时他才会回家住。

那一年焉母毫无征兆地从家里搬了出去，焉栩嘉不懂一向琴瑟和鸣的父母怎么突然感情就崩裂如山倒，甚至不怕因此影响了在读高中的自己。

焉父对于原因只字不提，焉栩嘉只好从焉母那边下手，母子两人约了在西餐厅见面。

“妈，你跟爸到底怎么了？”焉栩嘉根本顾不上吃饭。

焉母维持着往日优雅的神态，喝了口柠檬水浅笑下淡淡道：“也不是什么大问题。以前我以为你爸爸是出于善意收养了赵磊，最近才知道根本不是。”

“那是因为什么？”焉栩嘉怎么也想不到会和赵磊有关。

“赵磊他妈妈…”焉母停顿了下，眼里闪过落寞，“是你爸爸年轻时很喜欢的人。两人算是知己，赵磊妈妈当年为爱私奔时你爸爸还帮她打掩护了。可惜他妈妈遇人不淑，那男人在他妈妈产后某天出去后就再也没有回来，他妈妈因此患了严重的心理疾病。你爸爸得知后一直帮着他们，但他妈妈病情反反复复最终还是走了绝路。赵磊在福利院长到五岁的时候，你爸爸就把他接了回来。”

焉栩嘉一时间消化不了这么多信息，愣坐着没有反应。

“嘉嘉，男人对初恋的执着真的很可怕。你可能没办法理解妈妈，但是妈妈没有办法接受自己的丈夫时不时对着照片睹物思人。”

“可是他们，什么关系都没有不是吗？”焉栩嘉期待着焉母一句肯定，来完成对自己的救赎。

“你还小。不是发生了什么才是有关系，弥久不衰的牵挂最熬人。你爸爸不愿放了自己，所以我决定放了他。”

面对母亲离开的背影焉栩嘉只能缄默，顺便仰头憋回即将决堤的眼泪。

此后焉栩嘉对赵磊每心动一次就积累一次背叛家庭的负罪感，那些见不得光的爱意被他封闭起来在名为赵磊的温室里野蛮发酵，没打开的时候焉栩嘉也不知道里面装着的东西到底变异成了什么。

不知道赵磊是反射弧太长还是习惯了伪装，这些变故并没有影响到他对焉栩嘉的态度。依然保持着和焉栩嘉同步回家的习惯，在家陪焉栩嘉的时间也更长，帮他温习复杂的公式定理，也偶尔八卦下焉栩嘉有没有早恋。焉栩嘉很想把赵磊拒之门外，明明是他让自己家庭破裂的但是自己却依旧贪恋他身上的温暖，实在是讽刺。

十七岁的焉栩嘉终于在身高上追上了赵磊，因着骨架大的原因两人站在一起焉栩嘉看起来要比赵磊大了一圈。

此时的赵磊嗦老冰棍时依然喜欢张着嘴巴伸着舌头慢慢舔，看得焉栩嘉一阵心猿意马。

“赵磊，你吃冰棍能不能不要老是舔？”

赵磊闻声咔嚓一声咬断了冰棍含了一大块在嘴里慢慢化，焉栩嘉顿觉下身一紧。

“过两天我们宿舍聚餐，你去玩吗？”赵磊含着冰块冻得说话也含糊不清。

“行。”

小虎被焉栩嘉拉着一起赴约的时候怎么也想不明白，人家大学宿舍聚会都是带对象的，赵磊带焉栩嘉算怎么回事。而焉栩嘉非拖着自己这个拖油瓶又是怎么回事。

欢乐的聚餐因为赵磊以为刚失恋不久的酒后失态而变得气氛紧张起来。室友紧紧抱着赵磊不放，不停地倒着苦水。说自己掏心掏肺，说女人冷酷绝情。说着说着突然捧起赵磊的脸仔细端详。

“磊啊，我觉得你比那些个女人好看多了，温柔多了，最主要有良心多了。要不你跟我谈恋爱吧好不好？”

焉栩嘉的脸已经黑得不能再黑，小虎立马双手握住焉栩嘉手里的啤酒瓶生怕他一个忍不住操起来给人开了瓢。

“哥，我有点困，回家了。”

赵磊其他室友不明就里摆摆手让示意焉栩嘉和小虎先走吧，焉栩嘉只坐着不出声，眼睛直勾勾盯着赵磊，固执又坚定。

“好，回家吧。”赵磊把交代其他人照顾喝醉的那位，带着焉栩嘉回家了。刚出饭店小虎就识趣地一个人溜了，留给两人充足的独处空间。

焉栩嘉很生气，说不上是气赵磊还是气自己。气赵磊不论男女都不懂拒绝，气自己总是固步自封所以只能眼睁睁一次次被别人抢了先机。

到了家赵磊让焉栩嘉早点休息回了自己房间，关门的时候焉栩嘉却飞速闪了进去。

“有事吗？”赵磊问他。

焉栩嘉关了门，沉默许久才抬头问，“赵磊，你会和男人在一起吗？”

赵磊眉眼舒展开，笑了。“有什么不可以吗？”

焉栩嘉宽大的身影将赵磊罩住，猛地将他后背推至墙边抵住又钳住双手。

“哥，有件事我想了很久了。自从身高超过你之后我就在想，如果我对你用强你应该没力气反抗的。”

焉栩嘉的脸在赵磊眼前不断放大，赵磊声音里都带了颤音，“嘉嘉，你要干嘛？”

“哥，你觉得我要干嘛？”焉栩嘉鼻尖蹭着赵磊鼻尖，说话间的热气喷薄在赵磊唇上。

“嘉嘉…”赵磊紧张得不敢大幅度喘气，“你今天怎么了？”

“没怎么，就是突然好奇哥哥会不会喜欢男人。”焉栩嘉精准捕捉住赵磊的唇，凶狠地吻上去，蛮横地撬开牙关肆虐扫荡，吸干了赵磊嘴里的氧气。平日里冷静自持的赵磊在焉栩嘉的猛烈攻势下节节败退，敞开了大门任人宰割。焉栩嘉松开钳住赵磊的手，那双臂膀便乖顺地攀附上焉栩嘉的脖颈将他环住。焉栩嘉惊讶于赵磊的不堪撩拨，忍不住一手撑着墙壁一手环住赵磊的腰将他揉进自己身体。

直到感受到赵磊逐渐发硬的性器焉栩嘉才满意地松开他。

“哥，你果然喜欢男人。在自己弟弟面前发情你不觉得羞耻吗？”为了掩盖自己失控的行为焉栩嘉选择将赵磊也拖入泥潭。

赵磊因亲吻泛起的殷红被焉栩嘉轻而易举变成了羞愧难当的绯红，赵磊浑身颤抖地看着焉栩嘉，嘴唇被他咬得发白。扬起的手想甩给焉栩嘉一巴掌，最后却指了指门的方向。

“出去。”

焉栩嘉笑了笑，出去后把门带上背靠着门慢慢蹲下。他永远敌不过赵磊，连愤怒都充满温柔的赵磊。

焉栩嘉深叹口气，收回自己飘远的思绪，继续跟电话那头的小虎说话。

“让你不好好学习，高中要是跟我一学校你至于错过那么多事吗？”

“能问问你跟磊哥发展到什么地步了吗？还有回转的余地不？”

焉栩嘉手指敲了敲桌面，“别贫了。把你们晚上地址发给我，我忙完就去。对了，别跟赵磊说。”

“行，知道了。磊哥也交代我不要告诉你晚上他在呢。”

焉栩嘉还没问清楚小虎的话是什么意思，那边就挂了电话。不多会儿，微信弹进来一条新消息，是晚上的聚会地点。

摁灭了手机，焉栩嘉开始思考小虎刚刚的问题。他和赵磊发展到什么地步了。

如果上床是约定俗成的情侣的最终归宿，那他和赵磊已经没有更多能发展的空间了。

十八岁生日那天，家人终于再次聚齐给焉栩嘉办了一场盛大的成年礼。那天的长寿面是赵磊煮的，焉栩嘉收了亲朋好友的一堆礼物。晚饭过后大人们适时退场，把家里交给孩子们，那是焉栩嘉第一次喝酒。

闹到半夜朋友们才逐一回家只剩了焉栩嘉和赵磊，焉栩嘉借着酒意拖着赵磊跟自己一起拆礼物。赵磊的礼物盒里只有一张卡片，上面写着愿望兑换券。

“赵磊，你真的好土啊。”焉栩嘉吐槽。

“实用就好。”

焉栩嘉继续拆别的礼物，拆到小虎的焉栩嘉差点把盒子扔出去。看着焉栩嘉突然发白的脸色赵磊好奇地凑过去一探究竟，然后两人一起对着盒子里的润滑剂和安全套沉默。

“哥，你是喜欢男人的吧？”焉栩嘉突然问。

赵磊还没回答焉栩嘉就把他压到了地板上，“别否认，我上次试过了。”

“嘉嘉，你喝醉了。”

焉栩嘉凭着记忆摸到赵磊的愿望兑换券在赵磊面前晃了晃，“哥，爸妈都不在家。天时地利人和，我要我的成年礼物。”

赵磊仍在挣扎着反抗。

“赵磊，如果不是你我妈不会搬出去。你欠我一个完整的家，你该补偿我的。”

挣扎瞬间平息。

焉栩嘉像一头初次发情的小兽，横冲直撞不得要领，赵磊一声不吭地承受着他的暴行，任他夺走自己的赖以生存的空气，任他在身上留下各种青的紫的痕迹，任他将自己当成盛放情欲的容器。可是体内升起的欢愉感又让赵磊软了心，于是他轻吟着焉栩嘉的小名，试图唤起他心底的理智。

“焉焉~”

焉栩嘉抬眸撞上赵磊湿气漉漉的眼睛，心魄便被赵磊尽数收了去。

“你手指再按下刚刚那里。”赵磊循循善诱地哄他。焉栩嘉依言按了按赵磊描述的小穴的某处，按完之后明显感到身下人一阵轻颤抱紧了自己。

“这样？”焉栩嘉问。

“嗯。”赵磊迷糊地点头，一切渐入佳境。

可换了焉栩嘉的性器后又变得艰难起来。赵磊紧窄的甬道被肉刃逐步撑开，整个人似要被劈开。远超想象的疼痛让赵磊失智般哭喊捶打。

“你出去。”赵磊搂着焉栩嘉脖颈在他耳边哭着祈求。

焉栩嘉没见过赵磊这阵仗，心软得一塌糊涂，拍着赵磊后背哄他。“哥，你夹太紧了我出不来。”

赵磊在焉栩嘉的安抚下一点点放松，焉栩嘉感受到后便动了动，赵磊以为终于要结束这不成功的尝试了下一秒焉栩嘉却整个撞了进去，身下的剧痛让赵磊不可控地狠狠咬上焉栩嘉了右肩。

第一次，是场蓄谋已久又突发奇想的强暴，谁也没能避免它带来的疼痛。他们因此抵达了情侣所向往的最终肉欲归宿，却又心照不宣地只交换体温不提及爱情。

有了第一次便有了无数次，对于感兴趣的事情焉栩嘉有着足够的钻研心好强烈的好胜心。生日后没多久就是十一假期，整个假期焉栩嘉都拖着赵磊探索学习。在床上一遍遍喊他哥哥，每次都要等到赵磊在坠入云端之际溢出呻吟和娇喘才收手。事后还要问赵磊自己是不是进步超快，为了满足十八岁男生莫名其妙的虚荣心赵磊每次都要悉心准备一番夸辞。

焉栩嘉看了看手表，差不多可以去赴约了。等会儿见到赵磊该说什么呢？

包间门打开的瞬间焉栩嘉就一眼看到了坐在最里面的赵磊，心莫名揪了起来。

“嘉哥，坐这！”小虎不动声色将赵磊身旁的位置让给了焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉大步走过去坐下，装作不经意地同赵磊打招呼，“什么时候回来的？”

“没几天。”赵磊的回答和他的表情一样滴水不漏。

“什么时候回家看看？”

“过两天手里的事忙完了再说。”

“哦。”

觥筹交错间只有两人相顾无言。大家起哄着叫喝酒，焉栩嘉摆摆手，“开车来的。”

“嘁，叫代驾呗。”众人继续劝说。

焉栩嘉回：“不方便。”

赵磊这才转过头看了看焉栩嘉，“等下还有第二场？”

“没有，要接人回家。”

“这样啊。”赵磊眼里有光熄灭，端起酒杯跟大家一起碰杯，然后全数灌下。

外国的酒一定没国内的度数高，没喝几圈赵磊就已经脸上泛起红晕，看着焉栩嘉傻笑。看着看着，赵磊突然招呼小虎：“小虎，你怎么把我的傻弟弟也叫来了啊？”

小虎看了看焉栩嘉又看了看赵磊，咽了咽口水选择忽视这个问题。于是赵磊直接跟焉栩嘉搭起了讪。

“你长的太像我那个傻弟弟了。”

焉栩嘉摸不清赵磊的路数只觉得此地不宜久，便同小虎和众人道了别架着赵磊走了。

赵磊一点都不消停，在焉栩嘉耳边不停地说着焉栩嘉的坏话，说来说去就一句。“我弟太傻了，真的太傻了。”

“他哪里傻？”焉栩嘉将赵磊扶进副驾驶坐好又给他系上安全带。

“又傻又坏。他跟家长乱告状，我根本没有早恋。”赵磊把车上摇摇晃晃的娃娃当成了泄愤对象，狠狠地戳了戳。

焉栩嘉坐进驾驶位，启动发车。“他还有哪里坏呢？”

赵磊戳着娃娃的手慢了下来，看着娃娃发呆，“他从来都没意识到我只有他。”

焉栩嘉愣了愣，意识到自己不该在开车的时候和赵磊说话，“睡吧。”

等好不容易回了焉栩嘉住处，赵磊却沾沙发就睡完全打乱了焉栩嘉拷问一番的计划。认命地将赵磊抱到床上，给他换了宽松的衣物擦拭了身体好让他睡得舒服些。

焉栩嘉想过很多种和赵磊重逢的场景，但没有一种是现在这样的。这会儿他才有时间开始细细琢磨赵磊在车里所说的话。

“他从来都没意识到我只有他。”

焉栩嘉闭上眼睛，突然明白了赵磊的意思。自从焉母搬出去后焉栩嘉很多时候把赵磊当成了破坏者，他在赵磊身上释放的不止是自己的情欲还有一些复杂的情愫，包括恨意。他不再简单地陷在背德感和羞耻感，他还纠结于赵磊是父亲梦中情人的孩子，他对赵磊抱有的每一丝感情都是对母亲的背叛。

无法同自己和解的焉栩嘉只能拉着赵磊共沉沦，在他身上一次次树立男人的雄风，逼他称赞又辱他浪荡。

“哥哥，要是喜欢你的女孩子知道你在我身下是这个样子她们会伤心吧。”

“哥哥，你声音再大一点我爸该听见了。”

“哥哥，你的小穴看样子对我很饥渴嘛。”

焉栩嘉喜欢轻咬着赵磊耳垂说类似于上面的不知廉耻的话，甚至一遍遍告诉赵磊他们这样是苟合，是厮混，是纵欲，总之和风花雪月无关。

那时候的焉栩嘉从来没想过赵磊的处境，要不是真像赵磊说的那样他只有自己了，恐怕也不会默默承受自己的一切无耻行径。焉栩嘉总标榜自己陪赵磊最久，实际上却根本不懂他，不懂他事事力求完美的背后是怎样的不安全感，也不懂什么都追求完美无缺的他是怀着怎样的感情任自己涂黑他这张白纸。

说到底，父辈的恩怨跟赵磊有什么关系呢？一切只是因为焉栩嘉对赵磊的感情积怨已深，所以才寻了个冠冕堂皇的理由来强占他。

焉栩嘉洗完澡在赵磊身边躺下，赵磊一个翻身就钻入他怀里，熟悉的木质清香钻入鼻腔让焉栩嘉发出失而复得的喟叹。赵磊不在的这些年，正是这恋恋不散的气味时时刻刻提醒着焉栩嘉那些过往，让他久久无法释怀。

清早醒来的赵磊被眼前的景象弄得一脸懵，拍了拍脑袋也没想起昨晚后来的事情。干脆闭上眼睛试图重启，再睁眼只看见映入眼帘的焉栩嘉的笑脸。

“早啊～”焉栩嘉心情甚好。

“我怎么在你这？”赵磊不动声色离焉栩嘉远了些却被对方瞬间拉近箍紧。

“你昨晚喝多了。”焉栩嘉理了理赵磊的头发。

“是不是耽误你接人了？”

“赵磊，我是去接你的。”想了一夜，焉栩嘉决定摊牌。“能不能告诉我为什么突然一走了之。”

赵磊睁圆了眼睛看着焉栩嘉不说话。

“你要是不想聊的话我们就先做别的事情。”焉栩嘉熟门熟路地把手伸入赵磊衣摆。

“突然找到了梦想，想出国留学了就走了。你知道的，国外建筑学更好一些。”

“我妈找你聊过？”焉栩嘉斩钉截铁。

“她是为你好。”

“你呢？走的时候有担心过我吗？”

赵磊在焉栩嘉的逼问下溃不成军，所有预设通通失效。分开这么多年，焉栩嘉依然有让他不断打破底线的魔力。他没办法告诉焉栩嘉焉母和他的聊天内容有多戳人脊骨。

[嘉嘉他爸估计对你们睁只眼闭只眼，但是我作为嘉嘉的母亲没办法继续让他跟着你厮混。]

[焉家都是深情种，对初恋念念不忘。你不考虑你的未来也考虑下嘉嘉的，他还小，栽在一个男人手里算怎么回事。]

[说句不当讲的，你们家人是有吸引焉家的基因吗？为什么一个个都来祸害焉家呢？]

[去留学吧，过个三年五载的嘉嘉就该忘了。要是还没忘，那算他专情。]

“嘉嘉，别执着于过去。”赵磊劝焉栩嘉也劝自己。

焉栩嘉不知怎的被这句话刺激到了，“是因为过去不值一提不堪回首吗？”

理智宣告出走，焉栩嘉不给赵磊任何解释机会就吻了上去，赵磊的挣扎彻底激起焉栩嘉的征服欲。长腿一跨圈住赵磊扭动的身体，手捏住赵磊下巴强迫他与自己接吻。拉扯间两人的衣服被扯破，赵磊双眼一红泛起泪光。焉栩嘉懊恼于自己面对赵磊一贯的强占行为，满怀歉意地松开了赵磊。

赵磊重获自由大口呼吸着新鲜空气，眼睛却瞟到焉栩嘉右肩清晰的牙印。

“那是什么？”赵磊指了指。

焉栩嘉耸耸右肩，“有人从第一次就养成了咬我的习惯。每次都可着一处咬，肩上都留印儿了人却扔下我走了。时间越久牙印越淡，我怕自己哪天忘了就在牙印消失前纹了纹身，师傅纹得很复原吧。”

“不怕别人看到了误会吗？”赵磊问。

“误会什么，再说也不会有别人看到。”焉栩嘉深呼吸下继续道：“对不起，以前是我错了。明明喜欢你，做的却是伤害你的行为。我太自私，只看到自己的左右为难，却不理解你一直以来的举步维艰。喜欢你这件事我藏了好多年，但我没想到在我决定坦诚对待这份感情的时候家里却发生那样的变故。我知道其实你是无辜的，可我好不容易抓住一个堂而皇之占有你的借口，我舍不得放。看着你和我一样难受我才能找到一丝平衡。你走之后我一直在想，如果我当年没有那么无耻霸道而是坦白告诉你我爱你，你会不会就不走了。赵磊，看在我这么多年念念不忘的份上，你能不能原谅我，我们好好在一起好不好？”

赵磊突然想起焉母当年的话[过个三年五载的嘉嘉就该忘了。要是还没忘，那算他专情]，五年了，焉栩嘉仍旧恋恋不忘。心里的阴霾被轻易扫光，支支吾吾地对焉栩嘉说：“其实…我是想去洗漱。昨晚喝酒了…”赵磊越解释脸越红。

原来是因为这个才拒绝亲吻，不愧是追求完美的赵磊。焉栩嘉心情瞬间明媚起来，亲了亲赵磊眼睑。“去吧。”

焉栩嘉闯入浴室的时候赵磊一点都不意外，但还是露出惊慌的神情，于是焉栩嘉就带着恶作剧得逞的笑靠近赵磊把他按在浴室墙壁上亲吻。哗啦啦的淋浴水声里掺入了交换口水的啧啧声交织成暧昧的晦涩混响。墙壁冰凉但焉栩嘉的胸膛滚烫，手掌有力，亲吻绵长，带着一如既往的火热又包裹着未曾展现过的轻柔和耐心。

“哥哥…”贪恋着唇齿相依的缱绻，焉栩嘉动情地喊着赵磊，“你出出声啊。”

赵磊吞着焉栩嘉渡入的口水，含糊不清地呜咽着回应。战火一路蔓延，焉栩嘉顺着赵磊的天鹅颈吻下去，在锁骨处细细啃咬，感受着赵磊的身体在自己的撩拨下激起一阵阵轻颤。舌尖划过胸前，赵磊溢出难耐的喘息，焉栩嘉噙着笑含住乳尖上演一场吸裹舔弄，赵磊便彻底在情欲里化开，沉迷于身体的奇妙体验。

焉栩嘉以前总喜欢变着法儿地要赵磊，但很少顾及他的体验，只醉心于肉贴肉的冲撞，偶尔照顾前端还是不准赵磊释放的时候。所以当焉栩嘉蹲着亲吻赵磊的性器时赵磊是惊慌失措的，手胡乱地要推开焉栩嘉却被对方按住。

“哥哥，会舒服的。”

焉栩嘉扶着赵磊的肉棒从根部舔到龟头，又换了角度继续，用口水将整根肉棒变得湿漉漉。指尖将马眼分泌出的透明液体在头部抹开，然后试探着将龟头吞入又吐出，下一次吞入更多，慢慢掌握了吞吐的节奏。温热湿软的口腔在吸裹间紧致不已，灵活的舌尖轻描淡写地扫过龟头，舌尖停留在马眼处来回戏弄，陌生的酥麻感涌上赵磊的大脑，双手下意识地扶住焉栩嘉的脑袋手指插入发间，闭着眼睛仰起头发出一阵阵规律的淫乱之音。

赵磊意乱情迷的样子让焉栩嘉加快了动作。极致的快感传到每一个神经末梢，使赵磊失去推开焉栩嘉的力气，眼睁睁看着自己在羞愤和舒爽中达到高潮将子子孙孙泄在焉栩嘉嘴里。

“你快吐出来啊。”赵磊红着脸催促。焉栩嘉却扬起笑脸喉头一滚，咽了。

“你！”赵磊的羞愧难当被焉栩嘉以吻封喉，腥咸味在两人嘴里漫开。

“哥哥，家里没有润滑剂你先委屈一下。”焉栩嘉修长的手指轻轻抚摸着赵磊有些红肿的唇，暗示再明显不过。赵磊闭上眼睛，眼睫轻颤，含住了焉栩嘉的手指，像焉栩嘉刚刚对待自己的性器那样对待着焉栩嘉的手指。只是手指并不安分，恶趣味十足地在赵磊嘴里搅弄，离开的时候拉扯出暗昧的银丝。

焉栩嘉将赵磊翻了个身，将沾满津液的手指伸入蜜穴开疆辟土，一手搂紧了赵磊让他身体紧贴着自己，埋头在赵磊脖颈间亲吻厮磨。

“哥哥这里有其他人进入过吗？”焉栩嘉手指熟稔地按了按肠壁某处的开关，不等赵磊回答又继续自说自说，“一点都不公平，我只有哥哥。哥哥这么好，一定不少人追吧。没关系，以后只有我就好了。”

赵磊轻喘着摇头，“嘉嘉，没有别人。”

得到满意的答案焉栩嘉心情豁然开朗，环着赵磊腰间的手移至左边胸口，张嘴咬住赵磊的耳垂，低低地问，“那这里呢？”

手掌下跳动的心脏一滞随即加速跳动。赵磊耳朵已经红到了后耳根，含混不清地回答：“也没有别人。”

“那有谁呢？”焉栩嘉肉棒抵在穴口蠢蠢欲动，赵磊心痒难耐。

“你。”身体瞬间被填满。

焉栩嘉又成了只会冲撞的小兽，把赵磊乱七八糟的想法撞得烟消魄散，只想沉迷于焉栩嘉的温暖炙热。试探猜疑都是饮鸩止渴，只有实打实的肉体冲击才能满足内心深处滋长的欲望。焉栩嘉不知疲倦般翻来覆去地操弄着赵磊，战场从浴室烧到卧室。赵磊吃不消了挣扎着逃离又被焉栩嘉拽着脚踝拖回去继续。好像要一次补足这些年的亏欠一样，直到射出的液体变得透明如水才终于停歇。

赵磊躺在焉栩嘉怀里，手放在焉栩嘉脸上描绘着他的眉眼。小家伙已经彻底长开，身上满是一个成熟男人的凌厉气质。

“嘉嘉，我们要怎么跟家里说呢？”

焉栩嘉握住赵磊不安分的手放在唇边吻了吻，“他们自己都没活明白。我爸恋旧，我妈苛求百分百，所以我百分百恋旧。赵磊，我不会放手的。”

赵磊笑笑张开手指握紧了焉栩嘉的手，十指交缠不留缝隙。

前路未必光明，但，势必与你同行。

完。

——————小剧场——————

1、 直播采访彩蛋

主持人：请问是什么样的机缘让你选择了成为建筑大师呢？

赵磊：因为有人说我欠他一个完整的家。所以我就想，我可能填补不了家人的空缺，但至少我能为他建一个家。

2、 才不是白痴美人

中学时，赵磊被陌生的女孩子堵在巷子里表白，赵磊看着眼前的情书正要拒绝，余光却扫到了巷口的焉栩嘉。于是赵磊挠挠头，一副不知所措的样子。

焉栩嘉无语地叹气，大步走到赵磊身边拉着他头也不回地离开，成功错过了赵磊嘴角一瞬即逝的笑意。


End file.
